


Small Sister

by rabidsamfan



Category: Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Small Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kotturinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotturinn/gifts).



"Dickon," Elizabeth Ellen says, slipping a small hand into her brother's larger one. "When will thee take me to see thy garden?"

He looks to his mother before answering, because the garden is still a secret, in spite of visiting it every day with Colin and Mary, and he doesn't know how his tiniest sister has discovered it. But Susan Sowerby shakes her head with a smile. "I've not said a word," she promises. "Not to her, nor Martha, nor anyone else. But thee canna come home smellin' o' turned earth and roses without thee has been in a garden."

And Dickon smiles back and hefts Elizabeth Ellen up onto his hip for a better hug. "Tis'nt my garden to share," he tells her. "But someday thee might happen to see it, if things go right."

Elizabeth Ellen nestles up against his shirt, sighing. "I hope someday is someday soon."


End file.
